Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus wagering game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic wagering game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic wagering game. Generally, bonus wagering games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic wagering game and may also be accompanied by more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus wagering games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus wagering game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus wagering games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
Skill-based games are often attractive to player. These skill-based games tend to provide a greater degree of player involvement and interaction because they require the player to carefully consider his or her actions rather than simply make arbitrary selections. In general, there are three types of skill-based games: games that involve the use of strategy, games that rely on the player's past experiences and knowledge, and games that require hand-eye coordination. Each type has its advantages and drawbacks.
In the strategy-based game, there are usually clear rules from which the player can infer the most optimal choices. An example of this type is Tic-Tac-Toe, where playing in certain squares first can guarantee the player at least a draw. In the experience or knowledge-based game, the player is required to make decisions without knowing which choices lead to what outcomes. An example of this type is a game in which the player must decide whether to redeem an award worth a certain credit amount or try for another worth potentially more, but also potentially less. The player's past knowledge of success has an influence on his or her future selections. In the hand-eye coordination type of game, the player uses reflex and manual dexterity to try and achieve the best results. An example of such a game is “Pong,” where the player controls the movement of a computerized paddle to deflect a bouncing ball.
Wagering games are typically designed to avoid elements of skill because gaming regulations prohibit giving certain players an advantage. Such skill-based games often end up with some players using less than the most optimal strategy or not making the best decisions. As a result, these players wind up with less than their expected share of winnings, thus producing a less than desirable gaming experience.
Accordingly, what is needed is a gaming machine having a skill-based game to attract players, but which compensates players who are using less-than-optimal strategy or who are not making the best decisions. In particular, what is needed is a gaming machine that is capable of performing the compensation in such a way that players would not easily suspect they are being compensated.